Shale/Approval
The dialogue options shown here are currently full lists for Male Human Noble with at least 1 point in Coercion. The dialogue choices shown may include conversation options that are not available to those without Coercion or may include or be missing gender/race specific dialogue choices. The approval number shown represents the change in approval for that specific conversation option and not for the entire conversation. For the total change in approval add up each option you intend to select. Honnleath #'Upon activating Shale.' #*"Dulen harn." {Activate the golem.} #**Er... hello to you, too. #**And how do you know I'm not a mage? #**''(Mage)'' "Just my luck?" / (non-Mage) I did not just stumble across it! #**You could be more thankful, you know. #***Not all of them, no. #****Do you have a name? (to 4) #****You didn't care for them, I take it? (to 2) #****Did you watch the attack? (to 3) #****That's horrible! (to 3) #***I take it that wouldn't concern you? (to 2) #'"Not that I wished their fate on them, no, but it did make for a delightful change of pace."' #*Do you have a name? (to 4) #*That's horrible! (to 3) #*Did you watch the attack? (to 3) #*I'll bet. (to 3) #'"Well go on then, out with it. What is its command?"' #*Do you have a name? #*Why are you calling me "it?" #*I'm told you killed your last master. #*You'll follow my commands, will you? #'"It... does have the control rod, doesn't it? I am awake so it... must..."' #*Is something wrong? #*It certainly does, right in its hand. #*Don't get any funny ideas, golem. #**All right. Walk over there. #**What? Why? (repeat with slight change) #**I don't like where this is going. (repeat with slight change) #**''(if present)'' Throw Oghren as far as you can. #**''(if present)'' Go on, give Zevran a hug. #**''(if present)'' Fine. Attack Alistair. #**''(Party consisting of Leliana, Morrigan, Wynne and Sten did not have character specific dialogue.)'' #***Shouldn't you be happy about that? #***Can it be fixed? #***So... what now? You go on a killing rampage? #***Well, you're not just walking away. #****I hadn't given it much thought. (to 5) #****I can think of many uses for a personal golem. #*****I am a Grey Warden, in need of aid against the Blight. (to 5) #*****I am an adventurer, of sorts. (to 5) #*****Killing darkspawn, primarily. (to 5) #****I don't intend to do anything with you. (to 5)' #'"I suppose I have two options, do I not? Go with it or... go elsewhere? I... do not even know what lies beyond this village."' #*You're welcome to come with me. (if present, Alistair ) #:Dialogue indented below only takes place if party member interjects (Alistair, Oghren, Zevran, others? Answer: Oghren makes a comment, no dialogue choices but the Warden gets with Oghren. Wynne, Zevran, and Leliana don't have additional comments or concerns). Dialogue shown is from Alistair. #:**Thanks for stating the completely obvious. (to 6) #:**(Persuade) Think of it as a portable battering ram. (to 6) (if present, Alistair ) #:**I could tell it to do something else. #:***Yes I have. (end) #:***No. You're coming with me. (to 6) #:**It's coming with us. No question. (to 6) (if present, Alistair ) #*Are you going to keep calling me "it"? (repeat, or...) #**Then forget it. (end) #*What do you want to do? (repeat) #*You killed your former master... #**I notice you don't call him "it." (repeat previous) #**That's rather heartless of you. (repeat previous) #**That's hardly a recommendation. (repeat previous) #**I like a little bloodthirst. (repeat previous) #*And how do I know you can be trusted? #**It doesn't. (repeat previous) #**Good point. (repeat previous) #**My other friends aren't made of stone. (repeat previous) #*We don't really need your help. #**Well, don't kill all the birds. (end) #**I don't trust you. Off you go, golem. (end) #**I was thinking more... target practice. (end) #**Fine. Come with me, then. (end) #'I will follow it about then... for now. I am called Shale, by the way.' #*I am Grey Warden, pleased to meet you. (end) #*Shale? Is that supposed to be a joke? (end) #*Is that your name or... what you're made of? (end) #*If you're following, then we're going. (end) Camp What's with the heavy sighs? (only appears once) <-- #Won't we be right next to your stain? (end) #Glad to know you care, at least (end) <-- #I don't think our chances are so bad. (end) <-- You're still with me, I see. #No, stay. You're quite helpful. (end) #Don't go. I happen to need you. (end) #Do what you want. (end) #I think it would be best, yes. I would have expected golems to be... different. (only appears once) #No need to get touchy. #See, that's what I'm talking about. #Are they dirty limericks? <-- ##I have no idea what golems sound like. (If you have ''not found the Anvil of the Void)'' ##You just seem very... animated. (If you have ''not found the Anvil of the Void)'' ##Other than Caridin, they didn't speak. (If you have found the Anvil of the Void) ##I didn't get to know any of them. (If you have found the Anvil of the Void) ##Maybe as they attacked me. (If you have found the Anvil of the Void) ##Being different isn't so bad. <-- ###If you say so. (end) ###I agree. Being a golem would be handy. (end) <-- ###It's an experience, I'll give it that. (end) ###The control rod could always be fixed. (end) I have some questions. Are those crystals in your skin? #But what do they do? <-- #Do all golems have them? <-- #They must be worth a lot! ##That still doesn't explain anything. <-- ##So they're decoration? <-- ##It's a dwarven thing, then. <-- ###Did he succeed? <-- ###That sounds like an excellent idea. ###But they can do other things, too? <-- ####Would you be willing to have more added? (end) <-- ####I don't want to take advantage, Shale. (end) ####That sounds promising. Where would I find them? (end) ####I doubt I'd ever need such a thing. (end) I'm told you killed your former master. #You expect me to leave it at that? <-- #Vague? But not nonexistent. <-- #And what would keep you from doing it again? #That's very convenient. ##What sorts of experiments? ##So you retaliated against him? ##Alter you? Why? You're fine as you are. ###Are you sure? Nothing at all? <-- ###So he hit the "kill me" button by accident? ###What do you remember next? <-- ####That must have been terrible. I'm sorry. <-- ####But you wanted to kill him, right? ####You didn't wonder where he'd gone? #####I don't believe you. #####Sounds like you had a good rest. <-- #####Maybe it has something to do with your crystals. #####So it could happen again, then? ######Sounds good to me. (end) ######Just try it, golem. I'm no mage. (Non-Mage) / Just try it, golem. I'm a far better mage than he. (Mage) (end) ######I was simply curious about the story. (end) How did you end up in Honnleath? Do you remember? #I would have thought you'd enjoy scaring humans. (return, without phrase) <-- (1) #But why were you out in front of the tower? ##His wife? (Conditional appearance) ###How does someone shrink a golem? (Conditional appearance) #You didn't like this Wilhelm, I take it? <-- (2) ##Not really, it was quite the bargain. ##Wilhelm's wife sold it, I believe. ##Oh, yes. A fortune, in fact. <-- #Do you remember anything before Honnleath? ##Just how old are you, exactly? (Conditional appearance) #Interesting. I'm done asking about that. (end) <-- How did Wilhelm come to acquire you? (appears after asking 'How did you end up in Honnleath? Do you remember?') upon asking the question. #You don't know why you were there? #What was Wilhelm doing in the Deep Roads? ##Wouldn't that have been dangerous? (Conditional appearance) #Do you know where in the Deep Roads this was? #So if he hadn't found you...? #Let's move on. (end) <-- You watched that village day and night? For years? (only appears once - sufficient approval needed for conversation to continue) #Sounds like you were a bit of a voyeur. #Oh, I'm sure it was more interesting than that. #Yes, that would be rather horrid. <-- ##That's what they do. They're birds. (end) ##Sounds a little... messy. (end) <-- ##Ah yes. Your bird thing. (end) You don't seem to like humans much. This appears after "You watched that village day and night? For years?" has been asked. This does not go any further and gives no approval gain or loss. Conversations initiated by Shale "I see it has found some augmentation crystals..." Note: To initiate this conversation change up Shale's crystals and speak with them again. #No, no, they're quite slimming. <-- #''(Female)'' I think they're so pretty! <-- #They look... fine, I suppose. #Don't be ridiculous. They're useful. "I have watched a lot of humans in my time. It should be aware that i have decided that it is... not much like any of them." needs at least 26+ approval to unlock this conversation *# (Human) Er... but I am human. / (non-Human) Er... because I'm not human? *# That's super. Thanks, Shale. <-- *# That could be good or bad. *#* "Surely it must come from some superior lineage, yes? Some breed of flesh creature that has decided to elevate its genetic stock above its natural shortcomings?" *#*# (Elf Mage) Well, I am a mage, as well as an elf... *#*# (Human Mage) Well, I am a mage. *#*# (City Elf) Sure, we alienage elves are just better that way. *#*# (Dalish) Very likely. I am Dalish, after all. *#*# (Dwarf Commoner) I am casteless, and an exile. Is that what you mean? *#*# (Human Noble) My father was the teyrn of Highever. *#*# (Dwarf Noble) I am a member of House Aeducan, in fact. *#*# There's a back-handed compliment in there, somewhere... *#*# I don't like where you're going with this. *#*#* "I would appreciate it if it didn't spread around that I said anything. Humans might start to get the wrong idea. They might start thinking their race is not completely hopeless." *#*#*# And we wouldn't want that! (end) <-- *#*#*# Yeah, I'll keep it to myself. (end) <-- *#*#*# Thanks for the vote of confidence. (end) <-- After completing Shale's personal quest "I have a question for It, if It will indulge me." #I was willing to risk it. It was the right thing to do. (end) #Branka was insane. I wasn't siding with her. (end) #You believed in Caridin. I wasn't going to let you down. (end) #I don't know, really. I went with my gut. (end) It occurs to me that I have been... ''(sigh)'' #You have good reasons, I think. #You're a golem. I understand. #That's putting it mildly. ##A friend? ##A comrade-in-arms? <-- ##A soft, squishy flesh creature? <-- ###I am honored, Shale. (end) ###It is good to have you along. (end) ###Does this mean I get to be called "you" now? (end) ###All right. Sugar overdose. I'm good now. (end) About Shale being female #I have some questions. ##So... you're female? I had no idea. ###''(Male)'' I am male. ###I am not made of rock. ###You just don't seem... ###''(Female)'' I am a female. ####No! No, not at all. ####''(Male)'' You're just cuter than before. Weird. ####''(Male)'' Will I have to open doors for you, now? ####''(Female)'' I'm female myself. I think it's great! ####''(Female)'' Are we going to fight over the same men? The Urn Of Sacred Ashes Kolgrim's Offer If the Warden sides with Kolgrim: * , , or if you let them talk you into it. If the Warden fights Kolgrim: * , but if you declare to Shale directly "It is my decision" they will answer that there is nothing to say against this logic and there is no approval lost; * Shale's negative reaction can be avoided by picking a fight with Kolgrim early on in the dialogue, without asking about his offer; alternatively, if the dialogue leads them to express their opinion, a successful Persuasion check may reduce the loss by half if started within the first two dialogues. A Golem's Memories *Upon arriving at Aeducan Thaig, or Caridin's Cross, or Ortan Thaig with Shale for the FIRST time: "Hmmm. This place is, familiar" #Do you remember something? #Did Wilhelm bring you here? #It looks just like the rest of the Deep Roads. "There is a place, a cavern that is not far from here. I... know where it is. I remember" #We can go there, if you like. #Are you certain about this? #We have urgent business elsewhere. Shale's Question. If A Paragon of Her Kind was completed without Shale in the party "I have a question for It, if It will indulge me." Killed Caridin #I'm afraid I had to kill him. #He's dead. What more needs be said? ##He wanted to destroy the Anvil of the Void. ##I had no choice. I was defending myself. ##He was in my way. What more needs be said? ###I can tell you about how you were made. <-- (jump to "I'm not trying to insult you, Shale." section below.) ###What else would you do? (end)'' ' ###No, I suppose there's no reason at all. '(end) ' ###You're not going anywhere. I know that much. '(end) ' ##No, I don't owe you an explanation. <-- #'(Persuade)' ''(Lie) I don't know what happened to him. (success requires Expert Coercion) ##Yes. It is in the hands of the dwarves, now. (appears even if Branka destroyed the Anvil) ###The Anvil made golems from living souls. ####I'm not trying to insult you, Shale. ####You were once squishy. Sad but true. ####I honestly don't know. #####I'll see what I can do. #####Anywhere specific? #####I cannot chase after memories, Shale. ###I don't think you want to know, Shale. (repeats, only appears once) ###No, nothing at all. ##'(Persuade)' (Lie) There was no anvil, that I saw. ##I'd prefer not to discuss it. <-- (jump to "Yes. It is in the hands of the dwarves, now." section above.) #I don't owe you any answers! (repeat and replaced "No. Find your own answers.") (end) ##Go ahead. You'll die down there, trust me. ##You aren't going anywhere, you're my golem! (end) ##There's no answers for you there. He's dead. <-- (2) ##Fine. He's dead. I killed him. <-- (2) Sided with Caridin, Caridin committed suicide #He's dead, Shale. He can't help you. #I'm so sorry. He killed himself. ##It was destroyed, as Caridin wanted. ##It is gone as well. ##I'd prefer not to discuss it. ###The Anvil made golems from living souls. ####I'm not trying to insult you, Shale. ####You were once squishy. Sad but true. ####I honestly don't know. #####I'll see what I can do. #####Anywhere specific? #####I cannot chase after memories, Shale. ###I don't think you want to know, Shale. (repeats, only appears once) ###No, nothing at all. (end) ###No, I don't think you do. (appears only after "I don't think you want to know, Shale." and replaces "No, nothing at all.") NOTE: This option may make Shale leave the party. ####I don't think that's wise, Shale. '(end) ####Where exactly do you wish to go? (end) ####I have more important things to do. (end)'' ' #'(Persuade)' ''(Lie) I don't know what happened to him. (success requires Expert Coercion) ##No. It needed to be destroyed. ##'(Persuade)' (Lie) There was no anvil, that I saw. ##I'd prefer not to discuss it. ### (jump to tier "The Anvil made golems from living souls." for all three) #I don't owe you any answers! (repeats, only appears once) #No. Find your own answers. (appears only after "I don't owe you any answers!") ##Go ahead. You'll die down there, trust me. (end) ##You aren't going anywhere. You're my golem! (end) ##There's no answers for you there. He's dead. ##Fine. He's dead. He killed himself. ### (jump to tier "It was destroyed, as Caridin wanted." for last two) Sided with Caridin - With Shale in the party "Shayle of House Cadash". Is that who I once was? I find this difficult to believe. #You're tall for a dwarf. #Are you doubting Caridin now? #You think the name's a coincidence? #I don't find it difficult to believe at all. ##You think something will trigger your memory? ##Perhaps there are records in Orzammar? ##You need further proof? Why? ###Isn't that proof right there? (Repeat) ###We can go there, if you like. ###Are you certain about this? ###We have the Blight to deal with, Shale. Speaking to Shale after this prompts Shale's question as follows. "I have a question for It, if It will indulge me." #I was willing to risk it. It was the right thing to do. #Branka was insane. I wasn't siding with her. #You believed in Caridin. I wasn't going to let you down. #I don't know, really. I went with my gut. Completing A Golem's Memories At the golem monument: "I was not created as I am now. I was once a creature of living flesh... a dwarf, and a woman. This is a revelation." # The Anvil did use living souls to make golems. '(end) # I'm still stuck on the female dwarf part. (end) # I hope it's what you were looking for. (end) # So is that enough? Can we move on now? (end) The following is received if you had Shale in the party during the Anvil of the Void and chose Caridin. "I remember, now. I remember Shayle. That... was me." #You remember? That's wonderful! (end) #So was it really worth it? (end) #So what now? (end) Bug! When you complete this quest, the quest will disappear from your current quests list, but it will not appear in your completed quests. Category:Guides